Mess
by BunniesOfDoom
Summary: Yuri is having a horrible time. Mila is an excellent friend. Sickfic.


This is set within canon after the Rostellacon Cup (because making Yuri sick at the Rostellacon Cup seems to be my thing) with Yuri and Mila as roommates at the hotel. Content warning for vomit. Hope that you like it!

* * *

"Geez, you really outdid yourself today," Mila says, helping prop Yuri up over the toilet as he trembles with another fruitless heave. He's so sore and tired from his free skate that throwing up is an ordeal. Each gag pulls on sore muscles, making Yuri let out a little groan of pain. "Come on, get it all up and you'll feel better," she says soothingly.

It was just Yuri's luck to come down with a nasty stomach bug right after competing. Normally he wouldn't let Mila help him at all and would gripe at her if she tried to comfort him, but right now he's too exhausted and sick to complain.

"Don't need to throw up," Yuri says through gritted teeth. Puking hurts like hell with how sore his body is, so he's resisting as much as he can. Unfortunately, in his weakened state that doesn't amount to much, and within seconds he's lurching back over the toilet, bringing up a wave of vomit.

Mila rubs his back and pulls his hair back so it's out of the way until the retches finally stop, and Yuri is left dry heaving. She flushes the toilet and pours Yuri a glass of water and wets a washcloth for his face. "Here," she says when the heaves end and Yuri slumps miserably against the sink. "Clean yourself up and drink a little water."

Yuri's hands shake as he takes the glass from her, but he doesn't spill any. He takes a sip and rinses his mouth out, then takes a few cautious mouthfuls before exchanging the glass for the cloth. Yuri looks so tired when he finishes wiping his face that Mila just scoops him up off the bathroom floor and whisks him off to bed, ignoring his feeble protests. "Get some rest," she commands as he makes himself comfortable (apparently he drew the line at her tucking him in). "There's a trash can next to you just in case."

"Mila, we have to fly back in the morning," Yuri says, sounding nervous.

"I know, but try to just not think about it and get some sleep." She's already planning on texting Yakov to see if they can delay their flights home. She can't imagine traveling and being this sick, and she's not about to make Yuri go through that. Soon, Yuri's breathing evens out and he seems to be sleeping peacefully. Mila breathes a sigh of relief and gets in her own bed. Maybe now they can both get some rest.

Yuri is enjoying his much-needed sleep when he's rudely awoken by his stomach lurching unpleasantly. He barely has enough time to roll over before his stomach contents are forcing themselves up his throat. There's no way for him to aim for the trash can with such short notice, so Yuri ends up spewing all over the hotel room carpet.

Mila wakes up to the sound of gagging and sits up just in time to see Yuri vomit all over the floor. She's instantly at his side, massaging his back and pulling his hair out of harm's way. Yuri spits another thin stream of bile onto the carpet and sits up, apparently done puking for now. "I made a mess," he rasps, his voice completely gone.

"Don't worry about the rug, I'll clean that up later," she reassures him. "Are you okay?"

To her shock, Yuri actually shakes his head. "Not really," he mumbles, tears pooling in his eyes. "My stomach really hurts, and my throat hurts, and we're going to have to fly back tomorrow."

"Shh, it's okay." She runs her fingers through his hair and wraps an arm around his slim shoulders. Yuri actually leans into the contact. "I already told Yakov that you were sick. He's agreed to delay the flights for a few days, until you feel better. So you can just get some rest for now."

Yuri is trembling against her, and when Mila presses a hand to his forehead, she gasps at the heat she feels. "Your fever is really high," she murmurs, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Fever?" Yuri asks softly, his voice still rough from throwing up. "But I'm cold."

"I'm getting you a wet washcloth and some medicine," Mila declares, gently releasing Yuri before heading to the bathroom to gather supplies. By the time she gets back, Yuri has cocooned himself in the blankets on the bed, still shivering. She gently coerces him into taking the pills and drinking some water, and puts the makeshift cold compress on his head. "Get some sleep," she says, returning to her own bed. "Goodnight, Yuri."

From the other bed she hears a slurred "Goodnight, Mila," before Yuri starts snoring softly. With any luck, the worst of it is over and they can both sleep through the night.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
